


Everything Given From A Sister

by UnspokenStar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, I really wanted him to have a sister, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, Protective Siblings, Sakusa drinks respect women juice, Sakusa is actually soft, Siblings, lysol, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnspokenStar/pseuds/UnspokenStar
Summary: The tellings of a older sister from a younger brother.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Sister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Everything Given From A Sister

Kiyoomi knew little of other families and how outsiders interacted with each other. Kiyoomi hardly knew anyone outside of his immediate family, any thoughts or relationships with his extended family long since forgotten from birth. Before he attended his primary school, Kiyoomi stayed home alone occupied with his own tasks that fit perfectly in his busy family. He preferred it that way, nothing breached the routine they had and nobody could tell Kiyoomi he was too blunt or crude because there was no one to see him.

His mother and father worked hectic jobs, each requiring more time away from home and even more time while they were at home. His father, being a doctor, demanded a sort of cleanliness and routine that would ensure the efficient timing. Despite the demanding job, despite always coming home tired, Kiyoomi could always see the contentness in his father’s actions. Through the shoes that were neatly placed at the door to the jacket that had been placed on the bedroom chair, something about it always shined with pride. His mother always had a panicked pace to her steps, only held together by his father’s organization was she not plagued by tardiness. She ran a fashion business that could be said to be one of the biggest in the industry; she always demanded that no matter how futile it must seem, see anything you do to the end. That’s where Kiyoomi saw her shine most, in the month-long project finally being completed and to begin again with new found knowledge.

With how busy his parents were, it was no wonder to Kiyoomi why he had such a great age gap with his older sister. His sister, Tsuyoomi, being nearly eleven years older than him, held little regard to other’s thoughts or preferences. Her comment’s sharper than knives and her passion stronger than steel, Kiyoomi would openly admit that he admired her resilience. Her words stuck with him because he saw her more often than his parents and he would never forget her words to him, 

“ _Kiyoomi, always remember what you have been gifted and what you have earned. The moment you know the difference you will be able to see the talent in yourself and others,”_

Kiyoomi kept those words close to his heart, and kept his family closer. He might’ve been young but he knew; to keep things to a doctor’s standard of clean, to see things through to end just as a designer would, and to stand tall and passionate about what he cared about just like his sister. He couldn’t have been happier cleaning in the silence of his home, judging the environment around him with such scrutiny that even the light wavered under his gaze. Kiyoomi’s happiness was in his actions and gifts, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

However, even in his small six year life span the universe sought to uproot such happiness and he was introduced to _outsiders._ In spite of everything Kiyoomi had done, being an excellent son, and quiet younger brother, and a thriving child, he had to deal with _others._ People who didn’t understand boundaries, the basic fundamentals of hygiene and volume levels. Kiyoomi couldn’t even bother to recall the reason they were here, it was only the fact that they were here.

  
  
  
  
  


The Sakusa household, for the first time in ten years, had more than four people in it. Realistically Kiyoomi knew these people were family, so there was always going to be a sort of familiarity and closeness; however, that only applied to his mother and father who actually _knew_ these people. They may be related but they were strangers. Intruders in the place Sakusa felt safest, free from germs, judgment, and stupidity; now it was being infected by such plagues, with loud voices, casual touches, and other children. 

Kiyoomi could do nothing but _suffer_ , suffering from the chair in their living room. He could tell that his mother wasn’t very pleased about his grimacing face, but she had her own ordeal with dealing with his father. With no one left to comfort him, Tsuyoomi came over and sat down next to him. 

(He would never say this aloud, but he felt safest surrounded by her. He knew no matter what, she’d be there for him. She never judged his habits, nor his blunt nature; Kiyoomi would always be grateful for his sister. _She gave him everything._ )

“Kiyo, people are going to think you’re at a funeral with that face.”

“I am, it’s my own.”

“Oh?” She questioned, turned to look at him with a sly smile. “And why is that?”

“They’re infecting everything.”

His tone held too much malice for a seven year old, she had given up on a neutral approach and said that it couldn’t be helped. Not everyone had a doctor for a father or a designer as a mother (internally Kiyoomi already knew this, but they still infected his home); rather than leave him in discomfort on the couch Tsuyoomi stayed beside him, telling anecdotes about the few people she knew in the family. 

“...and that’s our aunt and uncle, they have a son around your age, I believe.” She briefly gestured to the family that was looking at photo albums with his mom, and Kiyoomi glanced over at them momentarily curious about his cousin but refused to give it any further thought.

Kiyoomi leaned further into his sister’s arm, embraced by comfort and lulled by her voice, he fell asleep on that couch surrounded by nothing but her.

  
  
  
  


It was nearly four months after the intrusion that he had to confront the idea that these _outsiders_ were in fact family. This is when he was finally introduced to his aunt and uncle; his aunt was his father’s sister and was apparently a lovely cook, while his uncle was an accountant for a major business (apparently that promotion was the reason they were moving to Tokyo). 

Kiyoomi and Tsuyoomi stood back, near the entrance of the hallway that led to the bedrooms watching the interaction between their parents and their aunt and uncle. Tsuyoomi only stood back because Kiyoomi didn’t want to greet them, he stood protected by her presence; they were simply background characters until their parents wanted to introduce their cousin to them. 

“Tsuyoomi, Kiyoomi come over here.” Their mother beckoned them over from their spot in the room, their aunt and uncle had soft smiles at seeing them next to each other. His sister took the first steps walking over with Kiyoomi not far behind; they stood before their aunt and uncle who chatted about how close they were and how sad they were that their kid didn’t have any siblings.

“Look at them, oh, our poor Motoya.” 

“Oh? How old is Motoya now, it’s been years since we’ve last seen him.”

“I believe he’s the same age as your beloved Kiyoomi, maybe we could bring him over sometimes for some playtime.” His aunt reached over to pinch his cheek but he flinched away and hid behind Tsuyoomi. They continued that conversation like they weren’t even there, with plans of Kiyoomi and Motoya becoming best friends, near siblings.

Kiyoomi couldn’t say or do anything to object, he just hid further behind Tsuyoomi; Shielding himself from their foreign expectations, and alien comfort. His sister could only obligate him by standing strong and deviating all attention away from him, he turned his face away from her body to whisper something he knew only she would hear.

“Tsuyo, I don’t want to play. I don’t want to meet anyone, I just wanna stay home, with you.”

She pat his head in acknowledgement, holding his face in her hands she gently combed through his hair. They stood there in silence with their family in front of them, their chatter becoming white noise to their interaction. Neither of them said anythin further, nor made any attempt to move from their spot; pillars in the room, engraved with their purpose in life.

It wasn’t until they realized time had escaped them that they left back to their own home, once again the house had become as it was. Father scrambling to clean and organize what had been moved in their visit, and mother rushing up the stairs to finish what he could only assume to be another big project. Tsuyoomi and Kiyoomi stood in the same place for a couple secounds, before she turned around and crouched in front of him.

“You know I’m leaving soon, right?”

A nod.

“I know you don’t want to, but what's going to happen when I’m gone? Are you going to stay here, at home, all day?”

Half of a nod, before his hands clenched by his side. She moved her hands gently up and down his shoulders, comforting in a way only she could provide. He shook his head with clenched hands, bangs flying and he silently outraged at the thought that he might not have his sister with him. 

“Oh Kiyoomi, I’m sorry. You know I can’t stay forever, why don’t you at least try and get to know Motoya?”

“I don’t want to replace you.”

A gentle touch to turn his face toward her, she brushed his bangs out of his face, “Not replace, just… a new friend.”

Kiyoomi didn’t say or do anything, knowing he wasn’t going to say anything Tsuyoomi picked him up. He was getting too big for this to keep happening, but she knew that she’d be leaving soon so she’d oblige him while she could. With her arms surrounding him, he tucked himself in her neck and closed his eyes; Waves from the sea, cradled by warmth, a soothing glow of everything he’s grown up with. His father’s distinct smell of hospital and cleaniness, mother’s energy of accomplishment after a long week, and the words and warmth of his sister. Hardly realizing that he was no longer in her arms, he tucked himself further under the blanket of his bed.

_“Kiyoomi, don’t hide yourself. I know they don’t follow our rules, but they will still share the same warmth.”_

  
  
  
  


Despite being in her 2nd year of high school, Tsuyoomi spent more time with Kiyoomi than she did her own friends. Only once has Kiyoomi asked why, but she simply shook her head and patted his head. So whenever Kiyoomi wasn’t at the early learning school, Tsuyoomi was often right beside him; she would tell stories that her classmates would do, and he would talk about the questionable things he saw his classmates do. 

“--And Tekkun wanted to see how flexible his arms were and he nearly hit Hitomi-chan, oh, do you think you could do it Kiyo?”

Kiyoomi shrugged and she demonstrated what ‘Tekkun’ wanted to see, “Apparently he couldn’t do this with his wrist, but I thought everyone could do it. I mean I’ve seen dad do it”

Mimicking her wrists they both had their hands folded on the floor, she smiled at him and he couldn’t help the small smile on his face. Soon their break would be over and Kiyoomi would begin his 1st year at primary school, while Tsuyoomi would start her last year in high school. They packed and organized their stuff three days before the start of school, 

“I heard that Komori’s son is attending the same school as you.”

“Who?”

“Who- Kiyo, we talked about him like a week ago. Motoya Komori? Our cousin, the son of-”

“I know, I know who he is. Why are you telling me?”

“Kiyoomi have you been ignoring everything I’ve been saying for the past week?” Pausing to take a deep breath, “I’m telling you so you can at least try and make friends with him. You have to at least try, for me?”

“Mm, okay. I’ll try.”

“Promise?” She extended her pinky to him,

“Promise.” And he linked his in hers.

  
  
  
  
  


Spring was alright, new blossoms and new beginnings; Kiyoomi could only really associate it with allergies and people wiping their noses on their sleeves. School also started in spring, so Kiyoomi’s opinion about the season was only lessening and lessening every secound. He went about his day relatively normal, introductions and games, nobody really tried to interact with him. The only thing he bothered to pay attention to was to find out who Komori Motoya was; after finding that out, Kiyoomi could at least tell Tsuyoomi that it was progress. 

Everyday at school Kiyoomi had to become comfortable (not comfortable, just tolerant) with the _disusting_ habits and actions of his classmates. His only solace was cleaning the classroom after class was over-- even then calling it solace was a stretch, nobody knew how to properly clean _anything_ \-- and Kiyoomi had no interest in the afterschool activities so he could go home right away.

Tsuyoomi was usually already at home waiting for him, before doing any work she would let him santize the (already incredibly clean) house. Kiyoomi savored those motions and routines that he could do within his own house, with no judgment from anyone for how strict and thorough his routine was. 

Through nonsensical mutterings to himself, Tsuyoomi managed to infer that he found classes less than ideal. While he dusted and swept the house, she asked about his day and whether or not he had kept to his promise,

“Any friends?”

“...”

“Kiyoomi your silence doesn’t help you.”

“It’d help if everyone knew how to use it.”

Shaking her head at him, she replied “--And you’re six, Kiyo.” Raising from her spot on the table, she grabbed the broom he was holding and held his face, “Do you remember what I’ve told you?”

Her phrasing was too broad for Kiyoomi to narrow down everything she’s told him, and everything he’s kept to his heart. At his continued silence she nodded her head with satisfaction, released his face, “Just make sure you keep to your promise,” and walked back to her place at the table. The previous silence resumed and he hesitantly went back to cleaning. Their night continued on like any other, and he never quite forgot about her question, but he never asked her about it. (She never spoke about it again not later that day nor in the remaining year they had together.)

  
  
  
  
  


He spent the next four months in distant relations with his classmates, sparsely ever called Kiyoomi outside of his home. Only doing what he had to and not making any effort to get to know anyone, Kiyoomi spent any of his freetime alone looking for aeas that weren’t completely infected by others. No one bothered Kiyoomi, and Kiyoomi didn’t really bother anyone else; the only possible exception to this was probably staring down Komori in hopes it’d do something. 

Kiyoomi, however, didn’t have any expectations or hope that he’d make any friends; he liked it as it was, school, cleaning, home, and Tsuyoomi. His parents were getting busier and busier according to Tsuyoomi, so they spent most of their time together without much deviation from routine. That was until Komori finally approached Kiyoomi during break time at school,

“Sakusa.”

Kiyoomi looked up from his book to see his cousin, “Hm?”

“Uh..” Komori looked surprised, almost as if he didn’t expect Kiyoomi to respond, “Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come play with volleyball with me.”

Komori’s welcoming smile was sliding off his face the longer Kiyoomi didn’t respond, as he was about ready to walk away, Kiyoomi closed his book and silently gestured for him to lead the way. True to his word Komori led him to the gymnasium, there weren’t too many people occupying it which he could appreciate, and it looked relatively clean. Komori gestured to Kiyoomi about the different positions and the rules of volleyball, Komori did well to continue a onesided conversation despite Kiyoomi’s lack of interaction. Kiyoomi knew that his continued silence bothered Komori, but he didn’t break it until they were walking home in different directions.

“Well, anyways I hope you had fun Sakusa.” Komori had a dejected look on his face as he turned to walk away, Kiyoomi held little regard for how he made other people feel but everything they did together only served to remind him of Tsuyoomi.

_“I’m telling you so you can at least try and make friends with him. You have to at least try, for me?”_

_“Mm, okay. I’ll try.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

“Kiyoomi.”

“Huh?” 

“Call me Kiyoomi, we’re cousins after all.” Once those words left his mouth Komori’s previous expression was wiped away with a wide grin. Komori looked about eager enough to hug Kiyoomi, but instead he smiled and returned the favour,

“Call me Motoya then!”

Kiyoomi nodded and they went their separate ways. He felt content on the walk home, despite being more rundown than he was on any other day; he fulfilled his promise to Tsuyoomi, learnt about a new sport, and officially met (and befriended) his cousin. When Kiyoomi arrived home, the first thing Tsuyoomi saw was a smug smile and his pinky up. 

  
  
  
  
  


The remaining months until the end of the year were spent in a split fight for time. Time to spend with Tsuyoomi in what would be her last year before going to college-- she had still not told him about where he was going-- and spending time with Motoya playing volleyball. 

Tsuyoomi was surprised to find that after hanging out with Motoya, Kiyoomi had slowly developed an interest and drive for volleyball. She was more shocked that Kiyoomi would willingly spend time in a gym with sweaty people, before finding out that one of the biggest aspects of volleyball courts was to keep it clean. Motoya, on the other hand, was finding out that Kiyoomi had no filter for nonsense and had a strict level of cleanliness that should be upheld. Motoya thought it more of a quirk than anything else, and instead focused on Kiyoomi’s obviously thriving skills in volleyball.

Despite their relations, Motoya never met Tsuyoomi and Tsuyoomi never met Motoya. Tsuyoomi was busy with her final year and Motoya’s parents had a curfew for him after they practiced in the gym. The two only knew of each other through Kiyoomi, Tsuyoomi knew explicit details of their hangouts and Motoya knew stories of his sister’s influence on him. 

Kiyoomi held little regrets that year, he found something that he could always work and improve on, made a friend (and a few volleyball acquaintances), and finally got a glimpse of what Tsuyoomi’s words really meant. 

Lying on the bed in her room they stared up at the ceiling in silence, boxes were crowded around the room. Flashy red labels that said ‘Textbooks’ stood out in the corner of Kiyoomi’s vision, he could see Tsuyoomi’s fidgeting hands as they realized that this was it. No longer was the house going to be just the two of them, she would go off to college and he would stay. He was content in the silence, but he could feel her formulating thoughts, edging words that Kiyoomi knew would stay with him.

“Kiyo, are you happy?”

“Of course I am.”

“I’m glad,” Smiling at his response, she took a deep breath and continued. “I know mom and dad aren’t here very often so I’m telling you this so you can figure it out along the way. I know interacting with others that don’t understand might be tedious but you’ve got to stop being so stingy, Kiyo. Make sure just like mom you put your all into whatever you’re going to do, and like dad be prepared and cautious with what you do, and--”

“And you?”

She turned her face away from the ceiling and turned to smile directly at him, “And like me, stand strong and don’t take any nonsense from anyone, but also make sure you can distinguish what you’ve been gifted and lucky to have and what others have fought for. Kiyoomi above all be yourself and do what makes you happy.”

Looking back on it Tsuyoomi had always been looking out for him, not just physically shielding him from people but also making sure he was never alone or ostracized for his habits. She could no longer stand at his side and guide him, so instead she gave him everything she had fought to learn. Everything she had given him was something he learned and applied to the people around him growing up.

His habit and preparations were derived from a lack of judgment and instead pushed to be used for betterment.

His talent in volleybal thrived from a simple dare they did in the middle of their living room.

His closest friendship and family outside of her, was encouraged by a simple promise.

His views of other players and rivals shaped by the simple words of being ‘lucky’.

Even after their separation following her graduation, she never let him feel alone. Even after his rise to the professional MSBY Black Jackels teams, she told him he could go higher. As he stood on the International Japanese Olympics stage, surrounded by people who had been lucky and those who fought for their place, Sakusa knew that everything around him was because of her. As he looked at the people around him, then towards the crowd he knew that she was there, everything here was given to him _from a sister._

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, thank you everyone who made it to the end! I hope you enjoy this gift Olivia, I had a lot of fun trying to write for a character that has so little canon information. I thought I'd also include some fun facts:
> 
> Everything is inspired by the guidebook mentioning who has siblings. but I was like two thousand words in when they announced that he also has an older brother, so in that case assume he's abroad or something idk.
> 
> So Kiyoomi means "to cleanse" (聖) and "subject" (臣) with his name obviously being a homage to his cleaning habits. So Tsuyoomi's name means "resilient or strong" (強) and "subject" (臣) which in her case is reference to how she stands through anything for Kiyoomi. (Her name could also be seen as dependable).
> 
> I like to think that even when Sakusa is at the Olympics, she probably has her own family and they totally understand her motivation to protect and guide him. When she has children they would probably the one exception to being like messy, but obviously he would have a limit.
> 
> I think Komori never got to meet her, I think it was always happenstance that they never met but they know so much about each other via Sakusa. If they were to meet it probably wouldn't even be a proper meeting it would just be at like a family reunion or something. Also I'm not sure how clear it was in my writing but his parents are loving and still very much in love they're just super busy.
> 
> Lastly, I based their relationship off what I have with my brother. We have a big age gap so I thought it would work well, because unlike Kiyoomi my brother is loud but I would do anything and everything for him. I just believe that because Sakusa is blunt and untoward people, those he cares about and loves he would definitely hold them closer to his heart. 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading!


End file.
